Marching Band
by Humus and Peeta
Summary: Ginny is waiting for Harry at a restaurant but he never shows. Ginny runs into Dean. What will happen between the old couple. Where's Harry?


**Why hello there! I'm back! I would like to thank my Beta Reader ****cartersdaughter****. Thank you so much for your help and for doing it all so quickly! This story takes place before my other HarryxGinny fanfiction. Without further ado here is my second HarryxGinny Fanfic! Enjoy.**

**Update: I would like to thank Pie for President '16 for pointing out some mistakes in my fanfiction. I've corrected a lot of errors thanks to your help and hope it's better now.**

**Marching Band**

Ginny looked at the clock for the third time that night. A quarter past six. Harry was late, once again. Ginny glanced at the restaurant's front door, hoping to see the crazy mop of black hair that belonged to her boyfriend. No luck. Harry had a tendency of being late, but this was a new record. Just then, her waiter approached her table. _Not again! _Ginny thought. That was the sixth time since she's been here that he's come over.

"Are you ready to order miss?" he asked, pulling his notebook out of his apron.

She sighed. "Could I wait just a while longer?" she asked.

"Of course. My boss wishes to remind you that your reservation was for 5:45pm, and if you don't order soon, he will have to ask you to move to a single table, as there is a line up," he replied.

"But I reserved this table!" She exclaimed angrily. She was tired of waiting for Harry and this stupid waiter was not helping the situation. Why didn't this guy leave her alone! Was he blind could he not see she was alone and NOT ready to order.

"I'm sorry miss; I don't make the rules." He tucked his notebook in his apron and turned around, making his way to a table where a young couple were flagging him down.

"Actually, when you have the time, could you please bring me a glass of red wine?" Ginny asked. Hopefully this would keep them off her case for a while. _Where was Harry!_ _He should be here by now. And why hasn't he texted or called me yet to explain his tardiness? He usually always did._

"Of course." And with that, he made his way to the next table. _I should probably leave soon _Ginny thought to herself_. Harry had said it was important to be here tonight, yet he didn't even show up himself! _The redhead sighed and looked at the door again; 6:20. Time sure was passing slowly.

She looked to the back of the room where the bar was. She could see a very well dressed man giving her an evil glare. _And that must be the manager!_ She quickly averted her eyes. In the far corner of the bar stood a couple, who looked like they were having a row. Ginny knew she shouldn't be staring, but she just couldn't shake off the feeling that she knew the dark-haired man. If only, he wasn't facing the wall. Ginny didn't recognize the woman he was with, but she was beautiful. Dark brown hair, a tall, slim body with a little bit of curves in all the right places. Whoever he was, he was lucky to have her. Suddenly, the dark-haired woman stood up, grabbed her belongings, and stormed out of the restaurant. The man stood up and chased after her.

"Dean?!" Ginny whispered. Now, she knew she really shouldn't be watching.

"Adelina!" he called. "Please baby, let's just talk about it!" They had stopped in front of Ginny's table.

"Hablar de ello?!" she screamed. "Quiere hablar de ello?!" Ginny didn't know much Spanish, but from the hatred in Adelina's voice, Ginny knew it couldn't be good.

"Yes talk about it, please Adelina!" Dean replied, almost begging.

"What is there to talk about?! Get it through your head Dean, it's over!"

"No Adelina! We can work it out, it's just a little road bump in our relationship. All couples fight Adelina, just please, baby, let's talk about."

"No way in hell Dean! You barely spend time with me, you're always talking about your friends but never talk to them about me, and you called me Ginny earlier!" And with that, Dean's date stomped away. Dean sighed and turned around to face Ginny.

"I'm sorry about that miss... Ginny?!" Dean asked bewildered.

"Ummm... hi." she replied timidly.

"Hi..." Dean said scratching his head, an old habit he had when he was nervous.

"Hi..." Ginny replied awkwardly.

"We already established awkward greetings." Dean joked, while smiling his signature sheepish grin. The one Ginny remembered falling for.

"Yeah, umm..." Ginny didn't know what to say, she hadn't really spoken to Dean in years. She knew Harry hung out with him and Ron, Seamus, and a couple of other friends, but they never got beyond the friendly greetings.

"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked.

She nodded her head. He sat down. Dean was still very tall, he now sported a short beard, and very well built. _His biceps! Ginny thought. Man! Had he been working out lately?_

"So, how are you?" Dean asked.

"Great. You?" She already knew the answer to that question, but it was still the polite thing to ask.

"Fine, well, until now..." Dean said, scratching his head again, laughing nervously. "You know what Adelina said earlier, about me calling her Ginny..." he laughed nervously. "It was a slip, I really didn't mean it. I don't have feelings for you anymore." Realizing what he said was kind of mean, Dean eyes widened. "Not that you're not a loveable person, it's just that I don't have feeling for you anymore. You're awesome Ginny..."

"Dean, slow down, it's ok, I understand what you're trying to say. I feel the same way. Isn't that why we broke up?"

"Yeah, right." He laughed.

_Wow, it is getting awkward,_ Ginny thought. _Where is that waiter with my wine?_

"So, nice weather today!" Dean piped up.

"What?" Ginny asked giving him a quizzical look. "It's was raining all day today!" _What was he doing? Ginny asked herself._

"Just trying to diffuse the tension!" Dean laughed. Ginny flinched. George _and _Fred always used to say that. The subject of Fred's death was still a touchy situation with Ginny.

"Oh, sorry..."

Ginny sighed. "No, it's ok." She put on a fake smile, for Dean's sake.

"Umm, ok. So, are you working, I know you're playing for the Holyhead Harpies? What's that like?"

Ginny smiled. "It's amazing! I love the rush I get right before flying on the pit! And my teammates are so awesome. They're really supportive of everything and they're nice." She smiled. "How about you? What are you up to?"

"I'm working for the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. I'm really enjoying it."

"That's cool!"

"Yeah." He sighed before proceeding. "I have a question? Are you eating alone at a table for two because you're lonely or are you waiting for somebody."

The smile instantly disappeared from Ginny's face.

"Sorry, another touchy subject. We don't have to talk about it."

"You know what? I do want to talk about it. I'm waiting for Harry to show up. He said it was crucial that I come, yet he hasn't showed up yet. He's extremely late and I don't know why! And this stupid restaurant won't let me stay here unless I order something, which I did, but I still haven't gotten my red wine!" She almost yelled.

Dean stared at her, not knowing how to respond. How were you suppose to respond?

Suddenly, Ginny's waiter appeared. "Your wine, Miss. I'm very sorry it took so long. There was a problem in the kitchen."

_More like you simply don't like me and don't want to serve me. _The waiter set her glass in front of her and pulled out his notebook. "I see your friend has arrived, shall I get him a glass of wine too?"

"No!" They both exclaimed in unison

"I'm not..." Ginny stuttered. _Did this waiter think they were dating?_

"She's not..." Dean said.

"So very sorry, miss. I didn't know. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, no that's ok." And with that, he walked away. The two looked at each other.

Dean started to stand up. "Maybe I should go, Gin. I really don't want to impose."

"It's ok, Dean; you're not imposing on anything. Harry was supposed to be here forty-seven minutes ago, but he's not so.

"Well, why don't you leave then? Why are you still here? You shouldn't wait up for him."

"Well because!-I... I don't know." _Why am I still here? Any normal person would have already left. _Ginny thought to herself. _But I'm not a normal person, and neither is Harry. _The sound of Dean's voice pulled her out of thoughts.

"Come on, I'll give you ride a home. We can even pick up some take-out Thai food, I know it's your favorite."

"It's ok. I'll take a taxi or the bus home."

"Come on Gin! It'll give us time to catch up!"

_Why is he so persistent all of sudden? _Ginny thought. _He barely wanted to talk to me earlier and now he wants to spend one on one time in a car? Why did he suddenly change his mind._

"Please Ginny?" He put on that sheepish grin she was never able to refuse.

"Fine, if it'll get you to shut up!" Ginny flagged down her waiter, and asked for the receipt. She grabbed her coat and purse and left 10 pounds on the table. She was definitely not leaving a tip. The two made their way out of the restaurant and to the adjoining parking lot.

"Where are you parked?" Ginny asked.

"Far left corner, the blue Honda," he replied. Ginny looked to the supposed parking spot. There was no blue Honda.

"Dean, what's going on?" she asked.

"Ginny!" Ginny's heart skipped a beat; Harry was calling her. She saw him at the front of the parking lot. He ran up to her, out of breath, looking exhausted. "Ginny! I'm so sorry for being late. The marching band went to wrong restaurant and..."

"Harry James Potter! You were supposed to meet me at this restaurant an hour ago! An hour ago! Why didn't you call me or text me!? Why are you so late when you specifically told me it was crucial to be here tonight! Harry I cut out of a Holyheads practice just for you! What is your excuse Harry?" Ginny screamed, fuming with anger.

Harry sighed. "Ginny, I already told you. It was the marching band, they went to the wrong restaurant."

"What!?" Ginny screamed. "This is your excuse?! A freaking marching band is your excuse? Do you really expect me to believe this?"

"Yes." He replied, cool like a cucumber.

"Are you serious?" Ginny could not believe this.

"He totally is." Dean piped in.

"Stay out of this, Dean!" Ginny screamed.

"No, Ginny. Dean, has every right to be a part of this. He was the one that kept you in the restaurant until I arrived." Harry said, looking over at Dean.

"What? So that girl, was she an actress?" Ginny asked referring to the girl Dean claimed to be his date, Adelina.

"No." Dean replied. "She really his my girlfriend."

"I was running late and remembered that Dean telling Ron and me that he was going on a date here, last week when we hung out. So I quickly texted him and asked if he could stall you for just a little while."Harry continued.

"That's why I blurted out your name and Adelina stormed off. I knew Harry wouldn't want his plan to be ruined since he put so much effort in it, so I helped." Dean finished. "Aren't I a good actor?" He joked.

"What plan?" Ginny asked, still mad.

"Ginny. Do you trust me?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then just go with it, ok?" He grabbed her and kissed it. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"You'll see. Okay boys, come on out!" What came next surprised Ginny. Men in uniforms piled out of cars and circled around the couple. What Ginny guessed was the marching band Harry had been talking about earlier started to play a song. Ginny quickly recognized that they were playing her favorite song, "Lay all your love on me"_ by ABBA._

"Harry, what's going on?" She asked. Harry simply smiled at her and took a deep breath.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. You have been my best friend since I first saved you in your first year. You've always been there for me, even when you probably didn't understand what the heck was wrong with me. You're kind, loving, caring, inspirational, intelligent, beautiful, and the only one for me. We've been through hell and out together, and you never once gave up on me. I promise to provide the same for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Harry said, kneeling down on one knee.

_Oh my gosh. _She taught. _Is he doing what I think he's doing?_

"Ginny, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and marrying me?"

Ginny was crying. She loved Harry with all her heart. She knew right there and then that no matter what shenanigans Harry did, there was no way she could stay mad at Harry forever. _I love him._ She kneeled down beside him and kissed him.

"Always." She whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks again to my AMAZING Beta ****cartersdaughter! ****Please R&R. Thank you! **

**Love Humus and Peeta**


End file.
